


Fifteen Seconds

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bleeding Out, Blood, Character Death, Crying, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mind Control, Misunderstandings, Past Attempted Suicide, Vigilante Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Villain Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: It took Thomas fifteen seconds to react once he realized that Fallen Angel had just taken a second bullet for him. It took another twenty second eternity to track him down.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Fifteen Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i think i lost my halo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165862) by [WhatTheHeckIsGoingOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheHeckIsGoingOn/pseuds/WhatTheHeckIsGoingOn). 



> This was inspired by a scene in chapter seven of “i think i lost my halo” by WhatTheHeckIsGoingOn. (It’s marked as the inspiration for this fic.) You should go check it out, it’s very good! They’re a very talented writer!
> 
> This is a mess but it's literally midnight and this draft is getting deleted in a few hours if I don't post so please take this.
> 
> ~Ash

It happened in a blur. The gun fired, and Thomas closed his eyes in preparation for an impact that never came. Fallen Angel limped towards the woman, pain evident in every shift of his body. The gun fired again, and Thomas felt a physical ache spread through his chest at the sound of the Fallen Angel crying out in pain as the second bullet tore ino his body. The woman was gone, and Fallen Angel somehow got to his feet, stumbling away.

It took Thomas fifteen seconds to react once he realized that Fallen Angel had just taken a second bullet for him. It took another twenty second eternity to track down the villain, tearing off his mask as soon as he was away from the panicked crows of people that had gathered. Fallen Angel had managed to get as far as a back alley, slumped against the wall with his eyes half closed. Thomas hurried over, worried bespite himself. "Are you okay?" Dumb question. "I mean, not _okay,_ you just got shot, I-"

"Dad?" Fallen Angel croaked, weakly lifting his head. "Why are you...you're supposed to be at work."

Thomas froze. "Wh...what?"

Fallen Angel (Virgil?) squinted at him. "Dad? You..." His eyes flicked down, taking in what Thomas was wearing. "Oh. You're...fuck. I should have...how did I never notice?' His voice had gone breathy and weak, his strength clearly rapidly deteriorating. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, buddy?" Thomas asked, kneeling to slip his arms underneath Virgil's body, pulling him into his lap and cradling him gently. "Virgil?"

"Dad, I'm scared," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be scared, Virge, I...I can call Logan, or Patton, we...we can fix this, you'll be fine, I-"

"Dad," Virgil breathed, a bit more forcfully. "It's not...it's too late."

"No. No, don't...don't say that," Thomas whispered, even as he put pressure on the wounds, but he could tell that...Virgil was right. He'd lost too much blood.

"I l've you," Virgil choked out, blood slicking his lips as he spoke, crimson standing out starkly against his pale skin. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you. After everything."

"It's okay, buddy, you don't have to be sorry. I forgive you. I love you so much. I should have told you more. I never meant to get so distant."

"No, 's 'kay. Don' blame you." Virgil's eyes fluttered shut, a small smile on his face. Thomas couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Virgil genuinely smile. It had been before the divorce. "Tell Pat and Lo I said I love them."

"Tell them yourself," Thomas said, louder than he meant to. "Virgil."

The boy's hand had gone limp in Thomas's, and Thomas shook him, hard. "Virgil. Virgil, please don't do this to me. Virgil!"

He didn't get a response.

Informing Patton and Logan was one of the hardest phone calls he'd ever had to make.

He never could quite forgive himself.


End file.
